


Picture Perfect

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [20]
Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Awkwardness, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Kirk gripped the bottom hem of the skirt and held it down as if to cover himself up, like Marilyn Monroe standing over a steam vent, but it only served to make him appear even more coy.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Another anonymous Tumblr prompt done and outta the way! I've been wanting to write this one for a very long time now! The prompt takes place during Justice era featuring Kirk dressed up as a school girl and being video taped.

He was fiddling around with the camcorder Lars had lent him, pointing it all around the room to kill some time as he waited for Kirk to come out of the bathroom. He was starting grow impatient and weary because he was so excited for what was to come and couldn't stand the torture any longer. He laid the camera on his lap and glanced over at the bathroom door, noticing the shadows moving around beneath the door.

“Ya need some help in there?” James calls out.

“No! I just need one more minute,” Kirk replies from behind the closed bathroom door.

James is sitting on the edge of the bed, dying with anticipation for the big reveal of when Kirk finally decides to come out of the bathroom. Kirk's been in there for nearly fifteen minutes now. All James could hear were the sounds of Kirk rustling around aimlessly as he got ready. James was rubbing at the front of his pants, still holding the camcorder off to the side, already turned on but becoming restless when a couple more minutes tick on by and Kirk still hasn't come out. He should've expected as much considering Kirk was initially a little hesitant about the whole thing, but Kirk said he was willing to try something new in the bedroom.

James was about to get up and see what was taking Kirk so long, but just went he started to move the bathroom door clicked and swung open. Kirk stood in the doorway, the light illuminating him perfectly, and James drank in the welcoming sight. He zoomed in with the camcorder at the ready and slowly panned up the expanse of Kirk's body. It started with the candy apple heels all the way up his nylon stockings to the frilly plaid skirt until it all came together with the button up crop top tied neatly in a bow and a plaid tie to match his skirt. The icing on the cake was that Kirk had even took the time to do his makeup. His face was adorned with heavy eyeliner and bright red lipstick that coordinated perfectly with his heels. Well, James certainly wasn't expecting Kirk to go the extra mile, but _damn_.

Kirk stood there awkwardly twisting his body from side to side to make his skirt swish about his thighs. The skirt was purposely cropped to be shorter than usual, barely surpassing the curve of his ass, and revealing to James that his stockings stopped about mid thigh. Kirk gazed up at James bashfully and looked into the camera that was not quite centered because James was currently distracted by Kirk's beauty. James was practically drooling on himself from how sexy Kirk looked in a school girl outfit.

“Whaddya think?” Kirk asked nervously, snapping James out of his trance.

James jerked to attention and focused the camera on Kirk a little better so he could capture the moment perfectly.

“I think you look fucking _sexy_ ,” James stated in a low rumble of syllables.

“ _Really?_ ” Kirk said hopefully, a huge grin spreading across his dimpled cheeks.

He couldn't believe how happy Kirk was from hearing that. Wasn't Kirk aware that he was _already_ drop dead gorgeous? It left James baffled that Kirk would be so surprised to get praise like that, but he didn't dwell on it for long. Because Kirk was all his no matter what and he wasn't going to let Kirk forget it.

“Fuck yeah!” James proclaimed. He saw the way Kirk turned away from him slightly to try and hide his blush. “Do a twirl for me.”

Even though Kirk was gushing with embarrassment, he obliged the blonde's request and spun around like a ballerina, kicking up his skirt just enough to reveal a glimpse of lacy panties. James raked the camcorder up and down Kirk as if admiring him from afar.

“How was that?” Kirk inquired, still smiling because he was so nervous.

“ _Perfect_ ,” James replied. “...like you.”

“Stop!” Kirk giggled, feeling put on the spot with James’ praise and camera. “You're just saying that because you're recording.”

“That doesn't make it any less true,” James argued, zooming in and panning the camcorder up Kirk's slender, stocking covered legs.

Kirk gripped the bottom hem of the skirt and held it down as if to cover himself up, like Marilyn Monroe standing over a steam vent, but it only served to make him appear even more coy. When the camera reached Kirk's face he looked like a blushing virgin who was embarrassed by the mere thought of sex when that couldn't be further from the truth. They've done some pretty kinky things since the start of their relationship, but the moment James brought up cameras and crossdressing, all of sudden Kirk was anxious. It could be that he was worried someone might see their little sex tape, but if that's the case Kirk never brought it up. Either way, Kirk was still going along with it because he liked the reactions he was getting out of James.

“I feel silly,” Kirk admitted, though his heart was racing.

“Why?”

“I don't know,” shrugged Kirk, eyes flicking between James’ face and the lens.

“Don't you see how much it turns me on?” James inquired, dropping a hand down between his legs to grope at his erection through his pants.

Kirk looked down, getting excited because James was excited too. James didn't bother panning the camera down at his crotch because he'd much rather film Kirk as much as possible. Even if Kirk hadn't bothered to put makeup on, he'd still be the sexiest he's ever been. James just wished Kirk could realize that instead of feeling self conscious. He made Kirk spin around slowly again, making sure to get every last bit of his petite body, before switching it up a bit.

“How about you give me a little strip tease,” James suggested, keeping the camcorder trained on Kirk.

“In front of the camera?” Kirk questioned, running a hand through his hair timidly as he looked into the lens.

“Why not?”

“What if I look stupid?” Kirk worried.

“That's impossible. You're a fucking _knock out_ , baby,” James assured, still rubbing his palm over the sizeable bulge in his pants.

“You're just trying to get me out of my clothes, aren't you?” Kirk teased, becoming more bold and flirty the more James showered him in compliments.

Kirk played with his hair as he swayed his hips enticingly. Seeing the way the small skirt billowed about Kirk's thighs made James want to come in his pants right now. It became hard to keep the cam steady as James documented Kirk being alluring because he also wanted to experience this properly first hand. The upside to the whole situation was that he'd be able to watch it back whenever he wanted and he could study how quickly Kirk went from self conscious to brazen.

“You caught me,” James said with a hearty chuckle.

Kirk reached down and untied the knot on his skimpy white button up, shrugging out of it one shoulder at a time. His movements were slow and deliberate as he went on to appease James further, purposely drawing out the process of getting undressed to turn James on even more. His crop top fell to the floor with a soft rustle. James wouldn't realize until later after watching the video back just how hard he'd been panting at the sight of Kirk. His messy curls were strewn about his shoulders and the tie was hanging loosely around his supple neck.

He stood there in his skirt, stockings, and heels. Kirk hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the skirt, teasing them down his hips just a fraction, and bit his lip as he stared into the camera with a sultry expression.

“Are you sure you don't wanna see me in my pretty skirt anymore?” Kirk asked, inching it down little by little.

“I'd much rather see what kinda panties you're wearing,” James said in response.

He'd only caught a glimpse of them and was dying to see what pair Kirk chose tonight. Kirk smiled brightly at James before he turned his back to the blonde and slowly bent over. Kirk shimmied out of the skirt, wiggling his hips side to side as he pointed his ass at James. It took great self control to keep the camcorder steady as James was captivated by the display. Kirk was wearing a pair pink lace panties that were so sheer that it left nothing to the imagination. Not to mention that it hugged and cupped Kirk in all the right places.

James hand to take his hand off of his lap to keep himself from coming prematurely. It wasn't like Kirk was putting on some grand, spectacular show with his amateur little strip tease, but even the smallest things Kirk did was capable of arousing James beyond belief. The skirt joined the pile on the floor and Kirk stepped out of it, remaining bent over. Then, oh so tediously, Kirk grabbed his ankles and began to slowly stand up. He ran his hands up his calves and along his thighs, caressing himself almost intimately, until he was completely upright and cupping his ass tenderly. He gave his ass a firm squeeze and shot a glance over his shoulder back at James who was sitting on the edge of the bed with a video camera and looking as if he only had two brain cells left. He wasn't quite drooling, but it was damn close.

“Is this what you wanted?” Kirk posed, turning around slowly to face James. Kirk spread his legs apart and stood before his lover in nothing but a pair pink lace panties, black nylon stockings, his bright red pumps, and a tie. “Does this turn you on?”

“Why don't you come over here and find out?” James challenged, already sounding out of breath.

“You got a surprise for me?” Kirk asked rhetorically.

He sauntered over towards James, giving the blonde a perfect vantage point of Kirk's erection trapped within his tight little panties. James readjusted his hold on the camcorder as Kirk dropped to his knees before the taller man so he could capture it all. Kirk reached for the front of James’ pants and popped his fly open. Within seconds James’ dick was springing free, thick and hefty in Kirk's delicate soft hands. Kirk's hands were so small in comparison that it made James look even more huge in retrospect.

Kirk gave it a few strokes as he looked up into the camera James had directed at him and felt the heat rushing back to his cheeks. It was incredibly arousing for Kirk to explore his exhibitionist side, but he couldn't help the overwhelming embarrassment he got from it as well. His eyes darted away from the camera and he stuck his tongue out to lap at the head of James’ cock, hoping the act of fellatio would deter him from lingering on such things.

With his spare hand, James reached down and began to comb his fingers through Kirk's curls, playing with them from time to time as Kirk took him in his mouth. James let out a groan at the sensation of wet heat enclosing around his manhood and guided Kirk down further. He helped to bob Kirk's head in a reasonable pace so as not to come too fast. Kirk did what he usually does, sucking gently in a long fluid rhythm while also swirling his tongue around. Or at least as best as he could with how much space James’ cock occupied in his mouth.

Kirk was breathing through his nose to compensate for keeping up a solid rhythm and moaned softly when he felt the vein in James’ dick throb. It got to the point where Kirk's lipstick had started to rub off a little and end up as messy streaks along the blonde's cock. James moaned deep in his throat when he saw Kirk's makeup getting smudged and tightened his hand in the brunette's hair. He had the perfect shot of Kirk down on his knees, blowing him. There was just one thing missing. Something James _needed_.

“Eyes up here,” James beckoned, getting Kirk to look up at him immediately. Kirk froze for a second when he realized James was still filming, prompting James to give a calm yet firm warning. “Keep sucking.”

Kirk did as he was told and bobbed his head even more as he stared up into the camera lens with big brown eyes outlined in halos of black eyeliner. James purposely pushed Kirk’s head down too far, causing the smaller man to gag when James’ cock hit the back of his throat. Kirk choked and heaved, drooling even when the saliva escaped his mouth, but continued to look up. James kept doing it too. He's always wanted a video of Kirk gagging on his dick while making eye contact and even if it was just for a minute or two, he'd be happy.

Eventually, being put on the spot like that got the better of Kirk and he pulled off briefly. His cheeks were tinged pink and filling up with heat as he started to blush uncontrollably. His cock was trapped within his panties and leaking precome everywhere because, despite the embarrassment, Kirk was _aching_ with how turned on he was right now. With that being said, he still tried to swat the camcorder out of James’ hand only for the other man to hold it just far enough out of reach.

“Come on, let's turn the camera off,” Kirk bargained, trying to press whatever button he could get his fingers on.

“If you don't stop I'm gonna have to tie you up,” James warned when Kirk insisted on getting the spotlight off of him.

“Oh yeah? With what?” Kirk challenged, looking past the camcorder and up at James with almost amused expression.

James didn't even say a word as he stood up from the bed and sat the camera down on the dresser right next to the bed. Kirk remained on his knees as he dumbfoundedly watched James come back over towards him. James grabbed Kirk by his tie and dragged the petite brunette to his feet. The loosely knotted tie was yanked free from Kirk's neck, making the small man flinch a little before James was slamming Kirk down against the bed. Kirk let out a surprised gasp, but laid there obediently as James manhandled him.

It didn't take long until James had successfully tied Kirk's hands behind his back with the plaid school girl tie and had him face down on the mattress. James left Kirk for a brief moment, making Kirk turn his head to the side to see what the blonde was up to. He saw James adjusting the camcorder on the dresser to line it up for the perfect shot. He flipped the viewfinder around to have it facing outwards, allowing Kirk to see himself being recorded. Kirk grinded his cock against the edge of the bed instinctively when he realized just how much of a mess he's become.

Just as soon as James had left him, he was right back behind him to pull his panties down. He didn't pull them off all the way, however, as he opted to have them bunched up around Kirk's ankles. Kirk watched through the viewfinder to see James got briefly off camera to retrieve a tube of lube as well as the frilly plaid skirt he'd made Kirk strip off earlier. Kirk squirmed the moment James stepped back into frame and slid the skirt back onto Kirk. In turn, Kirk twisted his wrists against the tie binding his hands together and looked on into the camera pitifully at the sight of himself.

His lipstick was smeared, his hair was frizzy, his thighs were shaking, and now he was being spread open by James’ slick fingers. Kirk couldn't keep his eyes off of himself through the small screen relaying the recording. Certainly not when James kicked his legs apart as far as they'd go with his tight lace panties around his ankles and began to fuck him relentlessly. It was so quick and sudden that it torn a wanton yelp from his throat. It made him scramble for purchase as he went slightly weak in the knees from the intrusion.

He was thankful that he was wearing heels, otherwise his feet wouldn't be able to touch the ground right now. The strain of keeping his ass in the air was unfortunate enough already, but that extra three or four inches really went a long way as James fucked him from behind. It didn't stop his thighs from quaking because, let's face it, James made him shake all over on a daily basis already. But it helped, nevertheless. Especially when Kirk was being drilled into the bed by the force of James’ thrusts that he could do nothing but moan incoherently.

James was fucking him so hard that his vision started to go out of focus, keeping him from watching himself being pounded on video. Which ultimately didn't matter because they'll probably watch this later on when they're feeling horny and Kirk can be properly embarrassed all over again. But for the time being, all he could was lay there helplessly as James held onto his skirt and fucked him silly with nothing more than the friction of moving against the bed to stimulate his cock.

James snapped his hips against the curve of Kirk's ass repeatedly, producing a _slapping_ sound that was sure to be picked up by the camera, along with all the noises Kirk was making. James alternated between holding Kirk's waist in his hands, to pulling on his hair, and yanking on his frilly skirt. Their fucking was frantic and uncoordinated and Kirk was just one big writhing mess at the end of it all. James was panting above him as well, no doubt reaching the threshold of his orgasm, as he banged Kirk harder into the mattress. Kirk was looking into the camera the whole time without even being aware of it as he was fucked to completion.

James grabbed ahold of Kirk's hips and slammed the smaller man back onto his cock, drawing out a shrill cry of ecstasy as he managed to hit Kirk's prostate on impact. James’ cock pulsated as Kirk clamped his muscles all around him, coaxing out James’ final wail of climax. James meant to pull out at the last second so he could come all over Kirk's skirt and stockings, but Kirk was keeping him nestled deep inside and he knew exactly why. Kirk wiggled his ass back against James’ groin as best as he could with his hands tied behind his back and was able to get himself to come when the tip of James’ cock grazed his come soaked prostate. Kirk's hips bucked forward and the friction from the bedsheets was enough to have Kirk coming all over the bedspread.

James fell forward slightly, draping his long blonde hair all over Kirk's back as they both panted and came down from their orgasms. Apparently, Kirk had squeezed his eyes shut because he didn't even realize until James began to lay featherlight kisses all over his shoulder blades. He cracked his eyes open, his vision slowly coming back to him, and stared off to the side at the dresser just beside the bed. It was now that Kirk was able to see himself through the viewfinder properly and, despite his initial hang ups about the whole thing, was pleased by what he saw before him. He was lying beneath James, looking like a helpless mess with his makeup smeared across his face and trembling legs that teetered on four inch heels. That in itself was was a turn on, but the best part..?

Knowing that it was all caught on video to be forever immortalized in this perfect moment of bliss.


End file.
